mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Types of Gormiti
All characters, which denizens of the Island of Gorm are referred to as Gormiti from the animated series of the same name. However, these beings were broken down into three distinct and important sub-groups. 'Native Gormiti' Native Gormiti (which include our heroes, the Princes of Gorm) are the Gormiti who live, work, and grow in their kingdoms. Native Gormiti families have been active for Eons. They are the living, breathing and everyday citizens of Gorm. However, one notable exception lies with the princes, who through the aid of their Gorm Stones can tap into the power of the Ancients and transform into the Invincible Lords of Nature. 'The Princes' The princes share a common symbol, located on the Gorm Stones found on the back of their hands. When pressed, the princes change into their own unique transformation. 'Specialist Gormitis' Specialist Gormiti (known as Specialists) are creatures that our heroes encounter in their many adventures. They each have a specific power or ability that is as unique to them as their various personalities! After Magor's defeat and Gorm's division, these Specialists lost their connection to the Heart of Gorm, which ultimately led them to retreat back inside their elements. Because of the instabilities and bad conditions on the island (walls, isolation, selfishness and depression) they are weak and waiting to come out from nature and be awoken - waiting for the power of the Gorm Stones to find and recharge them. In times of trouble, a Lord can call on a Specialist Gormata to join him in battle! Specialists, when found using the Quatenus, can be minor players in a story, only called upon when our heroes need their assistance, or they can be the centerpieces of a story itself. The Specialists can be sea, earth, air, forest, or even volcanic. They are unique for two reasons, the fore-mentioned power that gives them a special edge in battle, and the fact that they must be found and awakened by our heroes. The discovery of a Specialist might trigger a storyline or even a battle, but if the Specialist pledges his allegiance to one of our heroes, they forge a very special bond. 'The Air Tribe' Blart= A humble Gormita Air, Blart is famous for his problems such as the drain! His body is capable of producing lethal toxic gases and release them against enemies whenever Blart is excited or threatened, almost ... always! But do not be fooled, its humble appearance hides a noble and self-sacrificing for his friends! |-|Hossu= Hossu is a fierce protector of Noctis, a haughty and arrogant Gormita watching all the other peoples from the top down. His powers allow him to control the currents of hot air, wreaking terrible searing vertices capable of bending even the bravest of the enemy! Nothing can withstand more than a few seconds to scathing heat waves generated by Hossu! |-|Nimbyth= The cold of the snowy peaks can never match the icy power of Nimbyth! Winds are under its control, the current cooler breezes are simple in comparison to the raging ice storms developed from this unstoppable Gormita! Every enemy who dared to face his power he found himself with the grin frozen in a grimace of terror! 'The Earth Tribe' Tun-Tun= A strong and loyal Specialist Earth Gormiti, Tun Tun is always in the front line against the armies of the evil Magor and the Volcano Tribe! Tun-Tun's strength is legendary, and the Lords of Nature know that they have an unstoppable ally at their side. |-|Spero= Spero is a Specialist Earth Gormiti with a special mission and he is the guardian of the walls of Tirok, with his impassable protection of the Fortress of the Earth Tribe. Furthermore, Spero is the Guardian of the Sacred Caves where the People of the Earth Tribe represented the proper history. When this makes him one of the Gormiti more bound to the past, the Lords of Nature finds him difficult to convince him to abandon his beliefs! Armed with deadly diamond-like claws, he is literally very tough for any opponent who is rash enough to touch the sacred walls of the Earth Tribe's kingdom! |-|Gerz= Gerz is a particular Specialist Earth Gormiti who is able to multiply many times, to create waves of Gerz ready to lash out on unwary opponents! The Lords of Nature have tried the formidable strength of an army of Gerz, and still bear the signs! But, like all opponents of Magor, Gerz is ready to help the Lords of Nature for the good of the entire island. |-|Earth Soldier= The warriors of the Earth Tribe are the most powerful of the entire Island of Gorm! Determined and more resistant than anyone else, the Earth Gormiti are literally removed from office. As the rocks of their kingdom, they are able to withstand the hardest blows and return at full power! 'The Forest Tribe' Groot= Groot is a strange Gormita formed by bark, rocks and long, strong roots. The funny aspect must not mislead: a few enemies have escaped the grasp of the roots of vegetable Groot! Powerful and fast despite its size, Groot is a valuable and loyal ally to the Lords of Nature in their fight against Magor. |-|Burning= Burning is a Forest Gormiti after being cursed by Magor. Also, its appearance is that of a fossilized wood perpetually burning, incarnation of terror for his people! It can create fiery worms on their arms and throw them at enemies, sowing a trail of devastation completely charred! |-|Nutz= When it comes to hard heads, no one compares to Nutz! Like a tangle of roots on which a huge walnut, Nutz is a seasoned Forest Gormiti and a valuable ally for the Lords of Nature! His special powers allow him to create an army of small Nutz in his head and throw grapeshot against opponents and few enemies to resist a wave of blockheads! |-|Forest Soldier= Rooted in their huge Refuge, Gormiti Forest are the People of Gorm that most fears the advance of Magor, but their natural weakness is fire, and the People of the Volcano embodies their deepest fears! But Magor should not sing victory when challenged, the Gormiti Forest exploit their hatred for the fire against their enemies and collect the burns on the bark as signs of their value! 'The Sea Tribe' Vomica= The most savage of the Sea Tribe is the Vomica, who reminds them that their apperances of piranha-like faces and Velociraptor-like arms and claws and they behave as such. Huge herds sail the seas of Gorm and hurl themselves against the reckless swimming in their territory! No opponent has never seen a pack of hungry Vomica has returned to tell the tale before. |-|Klaxus= The Terror of the Seas! The Klaxus is a giant Gormiti of the Sea Tribe that was reminiscent of a giant crustacean! Like a crab, the Klaxus has two huge claws instead of hands, the Gorm Stone that nobody has been able to escape its terrible grip! Its size is such that if they can not defeat an opponent, he can just eat it. |-|Aqualogue= These Sea Gormitis were reminiscent of small children, and as such, they love playing in the waves. They are not able to walk and float in their element! Their behaviors are related to pure instinct, and this makes them very unpredictable! Their special powers allow Aqualogue to launch powerful jets of water-like geysers that are able to pulverize everything that scares these young Gormitis away. |-|Sea Soldier= The Sea Solider is a proud special Gormiti who believes in peace and brotherhood among all the tribes of Gorm. But, as the sea, his calmness should not be deceived like the waves that are quieter to conceal vertices than more devastating. He hides under his peace, "Zen" a power of fury that is worth of a tsunami! 'Elemental Gormitis' Elemental Gormiti (known as Elementals) are the equivalent of single-celled organisms in our ecosystem alive, but not conscious. Using the power of the Gorm Stones, a prince can call upon Elementals and command them to do their bidding. Big things come in small packages, as these tiny Elementals can be commanded to form weapons and vehicles from the very building blocks of the island! As the heroes learn more about themselves, they also learn how to unlock the secrets of Gorm, unleashing bigger and better Elementals to join them in the fight! Both Magor and our heroes know that whoever finds and awakens these Elementals first will not just win the battle, but the war! Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Gormiti characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Character groups Category:Lists Category:Character lists